


Superhero or Sidekick?

by RandomStoryMaker21



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomStoryMaker21/pseuds/RandomStoryMaker21
Summary: Henry has always faced major challenges since becoming Captain Man's sidekick.But now he has to take on the greatest showdown ever.A new villain has captured Captain Man and now wants to take over and partially destroy the city.Now Henry must save the city on his own.Can Henry take it or not?A Chenry fanfic
Relationships: Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prologue of the story, this part will also be in a later chapter

**Henry's p.o.v**

It happend al so fast we were fighting bad guys and then the next seconde Ray got captured by these bad guys.

i can't believe it the Captain Man is getting captured and now they're coming after me, i need to run and leave Ray behind but i can't

"kid run now i'll be fine i'm indestructible you're not, go to the man cave and be save"

"but i" 

"KID GO NOW" 

As hard as i didn't want to admit it but he was right i was more in danger than him.

I runned away with 5 bad guys after me i need to go to the man cave fast.

if i get captured it's over for Swellvieuw and for me.

**Nema's P.O.V**

poor Kid Danger i really didn't want to do this but i can't let any superhero's destroy my plan, Swellvieuw is soon going to be mine

and once i got Kid Danger nobody can stop me now 

**Henry's p.o.v**

i came down the tubes. 

Out of breath i runned super fast to lose these bad guys. 

I felt pain everywhere and felt blood streaming down my face

I was on my own, Ray got captured and now it's up to me to save Swellvieuw


	2. Wait what....

**Henry's p.o.v**

it was saturday around 8AM.

Ray called me and said i needed to go to the Man Cave it was an emergency. 

i runned to the Man Cave, Charlotte was already there and so was Jasper

"what's the problem" i asked

" there is an robbery in Swellvieuw Bank" Charlotte said

"where's Ray?"

" already there" anser Schwoz who came trough the door 

" am gone help him" i said.

I grabbed my gum and transform into Kid Danger

"UP THE TUBE" i said and i was gone 

**Ray p.o.v**

i was fighting 5 criminals at the same time and still no sign of Henry a few minutes later Henry burst in as Kid Danger "finally" i said 

"sorry" he apologized after the fight we managed to bring all the money back

**Henry's p.o.v**

the money was back save in the vault but something felt off.

all the same criminals had the same logo on the same side of their neck 

we went back to the man cave still how longer i tough about that logo the more worried i became my toughs say i'm overthinking it but my feeling says that it means something, something bad 

i can't seem to shake it off 

" you okay?" Charlotte asked 

"not really" i said 

"then what's the matter" 

"something feels off" 

"Feels off?" She asked 

"yeah like there is something wrong and that there is gonna come something bad very bad" 

"you're talking crazy Henry"

"maby"

yeah i might become crazy but i didn't get hit by any of these guys thanks to my superpower 

**Nema's p.o.v**

These idiots finally came back,

"we lost the money boss" one said

"that's part of the plan"

they looked confused of course they do

"idiots i don't care about the money when the plan is fully set we can get all the money we want. Now go split up, comid crimes and make Captian Man and Kid Danger tired"


	3. to much crime

**Henry's p.o.v**

i can't handle it anymore to much crime. 

I haven't had a good night sleep in like 3 days. 

Luckely it's summer vacation and i get no trouble with school but still, i always almost fall asleep

"guys i've noticed something" charlotte said

"what?" asked Ray annoying

"it are always the same criminals" she said

"so?" i asked

"think about it if it are always the same crimnials then something is up" 

she was right how could i miss that i geuss i was to tired to notice 

"yeah Charlotte is right maybe there's a bigger threat coming and are these criminals just here to make us tired" i said

"yeah but i woudn't say that there is a 'bigger treath coming' " she said

"well there will be' i anserd

"how do you know that?" schwoz asked

"i just know" i anserd

" don't start agian Henry" charlotte said

"start agian?" Jasper asked

" yeah 4 days ago Henry said that he had a strange feeling about these criminals"

"that's crazy" said Ray

" that's what i told him"

" i know what i felt and i know that their is coming something bad really bad" i said

"but.." schwoz begin

"DON'T CALL ME CRAZY I KNOW IT I JUST KNOW IT" Jeez i have never heard myself this mad

"did you went with the wrong foot out of bed?" Jasper asked

"no i didn't because i didn't had any sleep for 3 days" i ansed

"neither did i"

"and you wont because their is an other crime"

we both grunt

"wel time to go kid" Ray and i went to the tubes and both yelled "UP THE TUBES" and we went out to fight the 10th crime in a row

jeez that must be a record 

but this one was different

**Charlotte's p.o.v**

i watched when Henry and Ray when up the tubes, poor Henry that guy really didn't get enough sleep. 

I wanted to grab him by his arm and force him to go to bed but...he is Kid Danger he can't take a day off just for a nap. 


	4. The Kidnapp

**Nema p.o.v**

i saw Captain Man and Kid Danger coming i can't believe it they are gone fall right into my trap. their probably too tired to know it.

Captain Man is gone pay for what he have done and for Kid Danger. 

Well i spieded on them buring the crimes and Captian Man seems to care a lot about his sidekick. 

So he is the perfect to person for my plan. 

Captain Man will suffer, what he deserve.

**Henry p.o.v**

i don't know why we're here it's just a old building, i feel something is wrong. 

"come on kid let's see what's wrong and then go to sleep" Ray said 

"if we can" i told him, i sounded annoying. 

we went inside and the door closed behind us i ran to it but it was locked i started to panic and then the lights when out.

"well,well look who we have here Captain Man and Kid Danger."

i heard Ray gasp

"Captain Man? What's wrong"

**Ray p.o.v**

"well,well look who we have here Captain Man and Kid Danger."

that voice...no....no it can't be

"Captain Man? What's wrong?" i hear Henry asking

Oh god was i gasping that loud

i wish i could tell him but i can't that is a long history but if i don't i might lose Henry

**Henry p.o.v**

"well you see Kid Danger..." Ray began but the voice cut him off

"he didn't tell you? Well that's sad i tough hero's always tell their sidekicks about things that happend in the past" it said

well that's what i tough. 

So what the voice is saying is that Ray didn't only lie to me about Drex but also about this

"what else didn't you tell me?" i aksed

"just this kid i promis" he anserd

"if you say so" i said unsure the lights went back on and in front of us stood 5 criminals and we were fighting

it took longer then i tough

"don't ever try to win, sooner or later i will caught you both and then Swellvieuw will be under mine control

wha-what is she talking about? Was i right? is there a bigger threat coming then we tough.

Even if it's true i won't let this happen

i continued fighting them better then ever

One hit me in the head it was so hard I could felt the blood coming out

It happend al so fast we were fighting bad guys and then the next seconde Ray got captured by these bad guys. i can't believe it the Captain Man is getting captured and now they're coming after me, i need to run and leave Ray behind but i can't

"kid run now i'll be fine i'm indestructible you're not go to the man cave and be save"

"but i"

"KID GO NOW"

As hard as i didn't want to admit it but he was right i was more in danger than him. I runned away with 5 bad guys after me i need to go to the man cave fast. if i get captured it's over for Swellvieuw and for me

**Nema p.o.v**

poor Kid Danger i really didn't want to do this but i can't let any superhero's destroy my plan, Swellview is soon going to be mine

and once i got Kid Danger nobody can stop me now

**Henry's p.o.v**

i came down the tubes.

Out of breath i runned super fast to lose these bad guys.

I had pain everywhere I felt blood streaming down my head 

I was on my own, Ray got captured and now it's up to me to save Swellview


	5. Going Back to the man cave/home

**Charlotte p.o.v**

Henry came down he looked beaten up and blood was streaming down his face when the tube went back up he stumbled and fell down

"DUDE YOU OKEY?" Jasper asked when running to Henry i followed him

we both grabed him by one arm and helped him up

"no....Ray....he....got....captured" he said trying to breath

"what?" schwoz asked

"i......it....was.....about....a villian....from.....Ray's....past.....i.....think.....he....seemded....to...know it" what.......

"it said....it....would take......over Swellview......once it....got both...of us" he said

i looked at Jasper schocked and we both tough the same thing. we needed to keep Henry save

"Henry that means you're in danger maby it's best if you don't go crime fighting for a while " i said

"yeah the person who captured Ray will now go after you if you don't be Kid Danger for a while it will give up" Schwoz said

"and then you fight crime agian but keep it slow" Jasper said

"but....I....can't...." he said 

"don't worry we'll take care of it" i said

Henry looked at us he smiled

but that soon fade when he fainted

poor Henry

we grapped him and lay him on the sofa

Jasper went home but stayed here to wacht over Henry

God he is so cute when he sleeps

Wait....did.i just call Henry........Cute? 

**henrys p.o.v**

i woke up because i hear my phone going off "hello?" i said

"Henry where are you, it's 9PM would you come home already" i heard my mom asking

"am coming" i said i got up

and i went to the elevator

"where are you going?" i heard charlotte asking

"home"

"but...."

"why don't you come with me? to be sure"

"sure"

we both went to my house

"call me tomorrow and be save" she wispered in my ear

i nod

when i came inside my mom came

"finally, it's 9:20 PM"

"look mom am sorry i was so busy i forgot the time" 

"it's good for now but don't let it happen agian young boy" 

"he will for sure do it agian" piper said coming from upstairs with of course her phone in her hands 

"Piper" 

"sorry" she said sarcastic

i went upstairs and fell asleep

3 hours later i yelled awake

i had an horrible nightmare

i was so scared. I didn't want this to happen, i didn't want to let Ray down

i didn't want to fail and lose Swellview 

i breathe heavily and looked at my clock 2:10AM 

Ray where are you? And how are you doing? 

**Nema's p.o.v**

these idiots came back WITHOUT KID DANGER at least i got captain man.

i went to see him

of course i disguise my self first and went inside the room where he was chained to the wall

"who are you and what you want?" he asked

"who i am is not important, you will figure it out one day and i want to take over Swellview but that will not working if you and you're stupid little sidekick stop me" i anserd

"and he will" he said proud

"yeah i don't think so" i anserd

"why?" he asked

"he's just a kid my minions can take him down easly"

"well they couldn't the first time" he started to laugh

"you can laugh now but when i got him you will sing a diffrent song" 

"we'll see about that he may look like a kid but he knows what he is doing he has some suprisently good skills" 

we'll see about that i went out of the room and locked the door 

i went to the machine and continue working on it.

If i don't get that kid fast my plan will fall apart 


	6. Found him or not.....

**henry's p.o.v**

i can't handle it anymore i need to get Ray back. i sneak out of my bedroom and ran to the Man Cave when i got down i went on the computer and try to track down Ray

i don't know how long i have been sitting there but i heard the elevator door

"wow Hen were you here the whole night?" char asked

"no i was here by 4:15 AM" i anserd

"but it's 8AM" Jasper said worried

have i really been sitting here for 2 hours and 30 minutes god that's long

"what are you doing anyway?" she asked

"try to track down Ray, free him and save Swellview" i anserd proud but also tired

"you need sleep you didn't got a good night sleep in 4 days now" Jasper said worried agian

he was right i......needed sleep....but Ray...he....h

**Charlotte's p.o.v**

Henry fall asleep he looked so cute.... wait WHAT..... keep you're head Charlotte i looked at Jasper and he looked at me, we picked him up carefully and lie him on the sofa

i continued what Henry was doing and tried to track down Ray

**Rays p.o.v**

i hope Henry is okey and the others to. I know Henry will save me but then agian who knows what will happen if he get captured.

**Nema's p.o.v**

"Nema what are we gone do now?" a minion ask

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME" i yelled

i hate it when they call me by my real name

"and we are gone wait Kid Danger is probaly gone save him and that's when we take the change to capture him" 

**henry's p.o.v**

i woke up on the sofa again....

"hey Hen how are you feeling?" i heard Charlotte ask

"better" i answered

"well you will be happy because i think i found Ray"

she what?

i jumped off the sofa and ran to Charlotte

she was right his tracker was still online and he was in an old store

"am gone free him"

"wait what if it's a trap agian"

"you're right"

"maby you should investegage first"

she was right

"i will"

i graped my gum became Kid Danger and went off to the store

i saw the store it was a big one but completely forgotten, it rotted away.

I saw a few of the minions from 'it'

i used my binoculars to see inside but i didn't saw Ray anywhere was Charlotte right?

Was this an other trap? 'it' is taking it hard

i feld something grabbing me behind

"there you are" a mans voice said

"LET ME GO" i yelled

"i don't think so my boss wasn't so happy that you escaped and she needs you for her plan" 

"p-plans? what plans?" i asked nervous

"you'll see" he said

he dragged me to the others, one holds a white tissue in front of my mouth and nose i felt strange

"it's to to sleep" he said in a creepy voice

i felt super sleepy and then everything went black the last words i heard were

"he fel right into you're trap"


	7. Flashback

8 years ago 

**Ray's p.o.v**

i went to the bank where that guilty criminal Black Hole was.

He has been terrorizing the city for a while now Man that guy is good he was the best villain i ever faced from now on.

Nema's p.o.v 

dad was agian busy robbing something agian since me,my mom and him move to Swellview our lives has been better and now with Captain Man trying to protect the city. 

Dad has more fun, cause now he has a challenge: don't get captured by Captain Man.

But that won't happen my dad is to good and one day i'll take over as the new Black Hole and continue the family tradition 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present 

**Nema's p.o.v**

That's what i tough.

As 7 year old girl i tough always positief and that made me well me i still remeber how happy i was with my family until that Captain Jerk ruined it. 

And now it's time to ruin his live agian.I once tried it before but failled. 

When i tough i ruined his family he found a new one with his stupid sidekick and his care for Swellview. 

But not anymore.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

5 years ago

**Nema's p.o.v**

i was watching tv until there was breaking news. it was about dad

"MOM COME FAST, DAD IS ON TV"

i yelled my mom came and sat down we both watched

"Captain Man and Black Hole now have a last fight on the Jandy Bridge who will win? Keep following the news"

we followed the news and dad was hanging over the brigde going to fall down

"DAD" i yelled and i ran out of the house to the brigde luckley we lived cose by it so in a few minutes i was there

"DAD" i yelled but they coudn't hear me

Dad was about to fall off and die and what was Captain Man doing NOTHING

he was just standing there

he reached out for his hand but he was to late.

Dad fell into the river and never came out.

It's all over the new 'Captain Man saves Swellview from Black Hole'

NOBODY CARES ABOUT HIS DEATH.

NOBODY CARES THE HE MIGHT HAVE A FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present 

**Nema's P.O.V**

and ever since that fight i swear.

I was going to avenge my dad by destroying Captain Man and everything he loves.

beginning by his sidekick i hope that those goons get him now

talking about them

"And?"

"we got him boss"

i smiled

"good bring him here"  


my plan can finally start 


	8. Hang on Kid

**Henry's p.o.v**

I woke up in a dark room. I tried to move but i can't. I was tied up. The door opened and 'it' came in

"who are you?" i asked

"not important, what is important that you should worry, about is about you're self"

i was scared i tried to hide it but my breating was to heavily.

"just tell me who you are"

"no"

as i hear it right by her voice it was a girl.

she went to a cabinet and opened a drawer.

What she put out the drawer scared me so hard.

It was a freaking crowbar

"now tell me where is the Man Cave or you get a little taste of the crowbar"

i didn't know what to do 

i-i coudn't betray Ray and what if Charlotte,Jasper and Schwoz were there.

They coud be in danger if i tell the location.

Or worst 

And what if she finds out who i am? 

That could put my entire family in danger

"HURRY UP KID" she yelled

"ummm it's umm"

the crowbar was getting closer to my face

"IT'S BY THE PLAYGROUND" i yelled

"wrong a few of my goons never saw Captain Man there in like weeks or no where near"

really???

UGH

"now don't lie agian kid" she says in a scary voice

the crowbar was now under my chin

i needed to make up an other lie fast

**Ray's p.o.v**

for how long am i here?

i heard a scream omg it sounded like HENRY!!!!!!!!!!

OH NO THEY GOT HIM AND THEIR HURTING HIM

i need to help him

i need to break these chains

Hang on Kid hang on

**Nema's p.o.v**

god that kid can yell but it's his own fault.

If he doesn't want to say it he gets a taste of the crowbar

"i ask you one last time where is the man cave"

**Charlotte p.o.v**

i tried to call Henry

but he wouldn't answer

i was starting to get scared

did he fall into a trap?

Is he okay?

Is he hurt?

i was walking around in the Man Cave

"calm down, he'll be fine" Schwoz said

"yeah it's Henry he'll be fine" Jasper said

"do you say" i said

"look why didn't you stop Henry?" Jasper asked

"i don't know"

"i think Henry might be really in trouble" Schwoz said

"he's tracker is off to"

i gave the "i was right" look

"where was he going"

"an old store called "big mall"

"then we'll go take a look"

Jasper and i were going to the tube and were gone

a few minutes later we were there and no clue of Henry

"look" Jasper said

he held up a bottle of sleeping gas

"they have him" i said

the worry came in both of our eyes

they had Ray

and now Henry

and if what Henry said is true

Swellview is now doomed

**Jasper p.o.v**

i can't believe it they have my best friend

who knows what they're doing to him right now?

"we need to find them" Charlotte said

"how? their trackers are probably destroyed"

"maby Schwoz knows an other way"

" i don't know Char"

"just, let me have hope"

"sure" i said

we went back to the Man Cave luckley it was not far 

so in 10 minutes we were there

"and?" 

"nothing" i said

"they have him" Char said

"that's bad" he said 

"what now? Who knows how long it takes before we find them and in the mean time Swellview is without hero's"

She was right every villain could now strike and no one could stop it

"and his parents? What are we gonna tell his parents when they realise their son is missing?" she continued

"just say he by you for a sleepover" i anserd 

"that will just stick one day the next day they will think something is wrong" she was right it wasn't gone stick for long 

"okay yeah we're not gonne do that"

"remeber when Henry and Ray we're stuck in that hole? His parents were already worried that he didn't came home for one day" she said

"and that time that i could do Henry's voice' Schwoz said

"yeah but what if they ask 'Henry' to come home?" i said  
  
"didn't think of that"

"there is nothing we can do to cover Henry up this time" 

"maby they won't notice" i said

"his parents not but Piper might suspect something like her brother goes missing the day Kid Danger goes missing and he returns the day Kid Danger returns" Char anserd 

dang it 

**Henry's p.o.v**

i could feel the blood streaming down my lip and nose

my head hurts a lot

but i won't give in  
  
"com'on boy you're making it yourself harder, just anser the question, where is the Man Cave that's all i ask"

yeah right...i know enough of villains to know that's not true

"ugh what is it gonna cost to make you talk?You can chose we can make a deal or i'll need to do it the hard way" she said 

"what kind of deal?" i can't believe that i just asked that

"any deal you want, as long as i get my anser" 

any deal i want? 


	9. The Deal

**Henry's p.o.v**

any deal i want? 

maybe i can make up a fake location and in return i get Ray but what location? 

What if these minions were there to? 

i need to take the risk 

"i will tell you the location but in return i want my boss"i said   
  
"i knew you were gone say that, but deal is deal. Alright boy what's the location" how did she knew i was gonna say that? 

doesn't matter 

"Nacho Ball it's underneath Nacho Ball" please let this work let this work

"the close one or the nice one?" 

"the close one geuss if you think about it nobody will suspect a Man Cave to hide under a Nacho Ball and of course not the close one" 

please let this work

"aright then thanks for the location, kid"

"you two bring him to his Boss"

they untied me and tied my hands together on my back and lead me to Ray

in the mean time i looked around 

it looked like a maze

they opened a door and there was Ray chained to a wall 

"CAP" i screamed the minions let go of me

"KID" he said 

he held his arms open  
  
i ran and fell on my knees into his arms 

i couldn't hug back but that didn't mater

Ray was okay...for now

"kid you...." he stopped

"you're lip, nose and you're head it's fully with blood"

"yeah they kinda beated me"

"how dare they" he was starting to get really angry 

"Ray calm down" 

the girl came back in 

"yeah i would listen to the kid" she said

"did you bring him here to break me? And to hurt him" he asked

"yeah and no" she contineud 

"also you won't have a home anymore the kid told me the location of the Man Cave" she said

"WHAT" 

"Ray" i whisperd

"i have a plan just go along with it" he stared at me confused but nodded

"grab the kid" she said 

"WAIT THAT'S NOT THE DEAL I WOULD TELL YOU THE LOCATION AND YOU WOULD LET US GO" i screamed 

"i would let 'him' go you stay with me" 

2 minions grabbed me i tried to fight them off but nothing worked

"KID" i could hear Ray scream before the door closed 

they dragged me to a cell and locked me up

the girl came back 

"where are you gone drop him?" i asked

"by the store where i captured you"  
  
"he'll come back for me" 

"i know but when he's here you'll be gone already" 

"g-gone?"

WAS SHE GONNA KILL ME

"a-are you gonna kill me?"

"ow dear no am not a monster"

"then what you mean?"

"you'll see"


End file.
